Aquellos tristes ojos grises
by Portia pink
Summary: Lily Luna no espera enamorarse de Scorpius y menos cundo acaba de romper con Lorcan Scamaer y no sabe lo mucho que puede cambiar su 5 año en Howarts por estar enamorada de un individuo tan proximo a su familia.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Lily Luna Potter estaba sentada en su buhardilla mirando por su circular ventana, tenía 15años de edad e iba a comenzar su quinto año en howarts (año en el cual se realizaban los timos) y en cambio solo pensaba en una cosa o mejor dicho en una persona: Scorpius Malfoy el novio de su prima Rose Weasley, quien también era su mayor confidente.

(Su enamoramiento se remontaba a finales del curso pasado cuando beso a Scorpius pensando que era su novio Lorcan Scamader quien no se había enfadado pero como ella se había enamorado de Scorpius lo dejaron como no hubo testigos salvo el propio Lorcan no selo dijeron, en cambió Scorpius y Lily q eran amigos no se volvieron a hablar desde aquello. Y eso que Scorpius pasaba el mes de Julio en casa de los Potter.)

En ese mismo intante una lechuza color gris se metió por la ventana:

-Pig!

La pequeña lechuza ululo pidiendo una recompensa pero Lily solo tenía ojos para un sobre azul lacrimógeno con su nombre y que el remitente era su prima Rose.

De repente el sobre se abrió y dejando el escritorio empapado de lágrimas se escucho la voz de su prima Rose:

-LILU HE ROTO CON SCORPIUS ME HE ENTERADO DE QUE OS BESASTIS PERO LO QUE MAS ME DUELE ES QUE EL NO ME LO ALLA DICHO SE QUE TU NO LO HICISTE APROPOSITO Y NO QUERIAS ACERME DAÑO PERO EL TENDRIA QUE ABERMELO DICHO Y NO ENTERARME PORQUE LORCAN SE LO ALLA DICHO A SU MADRE Y ESTA SE LO DIJERA A MI PADRE Y ME ARMARA UN ESCANDALO DELANTE DE TODA LA FAMILIA DE SCOR POR ESO DILE A ESE MALNACIDO QUE NO QUIEREO VOLVER A MIRARLE A LA CARA.

Mierda, mierda, mierda –pensó Lily una vez el sobre dejo de llorar- como la he fastidiado ahora Scorpius me odiara para siempre y no podre decirle lo que siento bueno yo tampoco sé lo que siento pero ese no es el caso será mejor que le diga ha Scorpius que se prepare para recibir un vociferador y ya sí que la armamos buena. (Pues en el valle de Godric los vecinos se quejan de cualquier gito antes de las 10 de la mañana y deapues de las 12 de la noche.)

Lily bajo corriendo las escaleras hasta la habitación de Albus Severus y se dio cuenta de que había unas cenizas rojas sobre el escritorio de Al

-A ti tanbien te ha llegado una carta- le dijo a Scorpius - La mía era lacrimógena pero en canvio a ti te ha enviado un vociferador y no han retumbado las paredes.

-Encantamiento muffliato-explico Scorpius.

-Oye, lo siento me he comportado como una estúpida y encima ahora Rose ha roto contigo por mi culpa me siento orrible por favor perdóname- dijo Lily llorando.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capitulo 2

-No llores, no pasa nada – dijo Scorpius – además ya nos iba mal era cuestión de tiempo que rompiéramos.

-Pero si no te hubiera besado habríais durado más- dijo la pelirroja entre sollozos.

-Lo dudo mucho- dijo el rubio.

-Me podéis decir que está pasando aquí-dijo Albus.

Entonces Scorpius le conto lo que había pasado con Lorcan , Lily y el.

Solo entonces Lily se dio cuenta de que Scorpius y su hermano tenían puesto solo el pantalón del pijama, ella noto como su piel dejaba en ridículo a su roja cabellera. Pues tanto Al como Scor tenían cuerpo de atleta, solo que Lily estaba acostumbrada a ver a su hermano sin camiseta y su rubor se debía al sentimiento que ella tenía sobre el rubio oxigenado amigo de su hermano.

-Sera mejor que baje a desayunar mientras vosotros os vestís- dijo finalmente ella.

-Si claro, ahora bajamos- dijo Al.

En los siguientes días ninguno de los tres menciono el tema, sinceramente no hablaron de ello nunca más.

Los días pasaban la mayoría idénticos al anterior siguiendo los siguientes puntos:

-Se levantaban y vestían

-Desayunaban y se des pedían de Harry que se iba al trabajo

-Jugaban al quidich

-Comían

-Hacían los deveres

-Más quidich

-Venia Harry

-Cenaban

-y a dormir.

Solo los fines de semana alteraban la monotonía de la semana.

Puesto que iba a comer a casa de los abuelos Weasley los sábados y cenaban con tío Ron y tía Hermione en su casa.

Donde el aire estaba tan tenso que se podía cortar con unas tijeras (ni Harry, ni Ginny, ni James sabia que pasaba) y la con versación se limitaba entre los adultos.

Los días pasaban y el mes de agosto se acercaba más y más.

El primero de agosto Scorpius tenía la maleta en la puerta antes de desayunar

Y mientras esperaba a sus padres lo único que llego fue su búho Ulises con malas noticias.

Astoria Malfoy (la madre de Scorpius) había sido ingresada en San Mungo en la unidad de cuidados intensivos y pedían a los señores Potter que se quedaran con Scorpius hasta el nuevo curso.

Scorpius ante la noticia se quedo sin el poco color que tenía su blanca piel y si no llega asujetarse se abri cido en ese mismo instante.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

El mes de agosto sin ningún otro altercado y Astoria fue trasladada ha una habitación de aislamiento para su total recuperación.

Mientras que Scorpius y LIily se aproximaban cada vez mas y mas, con Rose la cosas mejoraron y Ron ya no miraba con odio a el muchacho.

Así llego el 1 de septiembre y los chicos partieron en expreso de Hogwarts.

Ya en su vagón lo gemelo Scamader junto con Albus y mantenían una animada conversación mientras que Scorpius solo escuchaba en silencio poniéndose mas y mas verde cada vez.

En ese instante apareció cierta pelirroja como si fuera un tornado y se llevo a Scorpius de compartimento para que le diera el aire y como todo tornado Lily Luna Potter Weasley se marcho dejando atrás el caos.

-Gracias- dijo Scor.

-De nada- dijo Lily.

-Como sabias que estaba mal- dijo él.

-No lo sabía, pero fui a decirle una cosa ha mi hermano y cuando abrí la puerta y me tiro el olor a humanidad y vi la ventana cerrada supuse que estarías verde- dijo ella ando en el clavo.

-Como sabias que me pongo enfermo con el aire cargado- dijo él.

-En mi cumple nosotros y mis primos acuérdate de que nos encerramos en el trastero y en 5 minutos te pusiste verde.

-Ah, ya, bueno es que no soporto el ambiente cargado. Por eso me gusta pasar por los terrenos del colegio, me siento muy cómodo allí y como eso como este es mi último año creo que pasare allí todas las tardes.

-Lo suponía –dijo ella.-Bueno será mejor que entre o empezaran a sospechar que te he raptado.

-Que sospechen – dijo Scorpius- aquí se esta muy bien, junto a ti.

Y le beso como nunca antes le había besado nadie.

Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, ha ella se la podía confundir con una zanahoria. El en cambio se rio, le beso en la frente y como si nada se metió en su compartimento dejándola sin habla.

Cuando se recompuso se fue a su compartimento, todavía sonrojada, donde le esperaban sus primos: Rose, Hugo, Louis, Dominique (o Nique), Lucy y Molly Weasley. Quienes al verla sonrojada se preguntaron que le habría pasado.

-Te ha besado verdad –dijo Rose quien de todos era la más espabilada y directa.

Lily simplemente asintió con un suave cabeceo cosa que hizo que sus primos varones se pusieran a la defensiva (pero de broma).

-Quien- dijo Hugo –Dímelo que le parto la cara.

-Tranqui, tranqui Hugo deja un poco para mí – dijo Louis ofendido con esos ademanes sobreprotectores típicos de los Weasley.

- Hombres –dijo Nique con un toque desesperado en su voz.

- Ya te digo -dijeron las hermanas Lucy y Molly.

- Lu, Hugo callad – dijo Rose y señalando la puerta dijo-Largo.

- Que deslealtad – dijo Hugo teatralmente-que mi propia hermana me eche del compartimento.

- Tienes toda la razón- dijo Louis ofendido- Nique no puedo creer que prefieras a las petardas de nuestras primas a mí, que soy tu hermano tu misma sangre corre por mis venas.

Estas últimas palabras fueron amortiguadas con el portazo de Nique.

-Tranqui Lilu, cuéntanos ¿quién y cómo?-dijo Lucy intrigada.

-Suave pero intenso –la coreo Molly.

-O tal vez en una mejilla que se convirtió en labio- dijo Nique divertida.

-Fue suave pero intenso como dijo Molly y de sorpresa, y fijo que fue Scorpius Malfoy ¿Me equivoco? –dijo Rose sonriendo.

Lily negó la pregunta de su prima y observo cómo sus primas incluyendo ha la anterior gritaban histéricas.


End file.
